Basics of Battle
Summary * The Commander wins a battle by obtaining a higher number of Badges than the enemy. This is done by destroying the opponent's small bunker, trench or bunker. ** If the commander destroys the opponent's Bunker, they get 3 badges, as the other two Towers will be automatically destroyed as well. The battle ends when: * One Commander gets three badges. This can be done instantly by destroying the opponent's Bunker * One Commander has more badges than their opponent at the end of the normal 2:30 minute period. *Trench or Small Bunker is destroyed in sudden death. * When the times run of, sudden death starts, and all towers start receiving constant damage (lightning damage) * Winning multiplayer battles makes them earn Medals, which allow them to unlock new Warzones. ** New Warzones unlock new cards and have increasing Crate Rewards, Victory Gold. Battle * Commanders square off against live competition on different maps, dotted by six buildings; three for each Commander: one Small Bunker, one Trench and one Bunker. ** The objective of the battle is for the Commander to destroy the other Commanders towers while protecting their own. ** A Commander may do this by deploying units, buildings and support cards from a deck of cards (drawn from a Battle Deck that they've created) anywhere within an allowable area on the field - their territory. Their territory is the non-dark space on the Battle-Field. More cards are collected by unlocking Crates, won in battle or bought in the Shop, which in turn will unlock new cards that the Commander can add to their Battle Deck and/or level up the cards they already have. ***Each card requires a certain amount of energy to deploy, but the Comanders energy regenerates, so it is only ever moments away from deploying the next troop or support cards. ***In the event of taking down a Trench or a Small Bunker, territory on the opponent's side becomes available for the Commander to deploy their cards on. However, the opponent can still play cards in captured areas. ***While battling, the Commander can communicate through "emotes", small messages that can be accessed by the speech bubble icon next to the deck. These include text messages like "Thanks!" or "Wow!", and emoji like pictures such as a raging or laughing face. Next to the emotes, there is also a button to mute them If you choose to mute your opponent's emotes, then their emotes will not be displayed during the battle. Battle Deck * The battle deck is the rotation of Cards the Commander has in battle. *To change these, the Commander must tap the card they wish to add into your battle deck and tap, 'Use', before tapping the card that the player would like removed from their battle deck. *The battle deck consists of 8 cards and a general, so choose only the ones that will be used, otherwise the redundant card will waste a card slot. Try to combine the cards and general, for example, if you use general Manfred von Paratropen, you should use air cards, such as the tactical squad. *In battle, 4 of the 8 cards in your Battle Deck will be available to play in most cases. The first 4 cards will be randomly selected at the start of the battle. In addition to the 4 cards that are readily available to play, there is a fifth card in the "Next" slot. Once the player has played a card, the card in the "Next" slot will replace the card that was just played. In turn, another card will take the place in the "Next" slot. The player should consider not only the 4 cards in their hand but also the 5th card in the "Next" slot when planning an attack. *If multiple cards are played in quick succession, new cards won't immediately fill the hand. When a new card enters the "Next" slot, it will have a 2-second cool down before it can enter the hand. *Once a card is played, it will not reappear until four cards from your Battle Deck have been drawn. In practice, this means that you will redraw each card after playing exactly any three other cards after it. *The Commander can save up to three battle decks using the numbered buttons in the top right corner of the battle deck interface. The selected deck is the one that will be taken into battle, so check it out before starting a match. Combat and Damage * Troops will automatically engage the nearest enemy of their target category if any such enemies are in its aggro range. The aggro range varies by troop and is not revealed in the troop's official stats. Once engaged, the troop will automatically follow and attack that target as long as possible. If no target is found, they will advance towards the nearest enemy Tower. ** Defensive buildings work just like troops, but they can't move and lose health over time, so they have a time limit, even if undamaged by the opponent. ** If a card does Area Damage, it can affect multiple targets at once. ** Any damage the player deals will not affect their own troops or buildings. ** It is entirely possible that two opposing troops destroy each other simultaneously. This usually happens when two of the same troop, both with the same level, encounter each other. ** Some support cardss deal damage when they are played. These will do less damage to Towers. ** When playing a support cards, the player must aim it correctly. Most support cards have a cast time before they hit, so hitting moving targets can get tricky. ** Towers will attack enemies; the area they cover is different depending on where they are in the Warzone. This gives the defender an additional edge in the fighting. *** The Small bunker and Trench have ranges that extend up to a point just before the middle of the Warzone. They are active from the start of the match until they are destroyed. *** The player's Bunker will also attack enemies, but only after it is damaged, or the Small bunker/Trench is destroyed. It takes some seconds for the Bunker to pull out his cannon and start shooting. Despite having a cannon, it deals less damage than the Princess Towers and has less range, but more health. Sudden Death * The battle takes 2:30 minutes, if the game is tied in badges and the time runs out, the sudden death starts. * Once start the sudden death, all towers start receiving constant damage and as soon as the first tower is destroyed the game ends, and the opposite player wins.